Moment of Impact
by ArmyBratMa
Summary: A one shot of Blossom and Brick. With Blossom willing to kill herself to protect her heart, does Brick win her over by giving her his admiration?


All I remember is falling, my heart dropping beside my body as we fell to our death together. My heart was broken and my vision was blurry as tears flooded down my cheeks. I whispered the words 'I love you' as my wet eyes closed to brace for the impact. The moment my heart gave out, my body smacked the water and my head went blank.

I heard a soft voice around me as my senses began to slowly drift back to reality. I wasn't dead, I should've been dead. I remembered very faintly that I had jumped from the ledge, the huge cliff overlooking the ocean below the gorgeous sunset. I remembered the pain that rocketed through my chest as I saw him kiss another girl in front of me, the girl that I wished I was. I was in love with someone I could never be with, as much as I wanted to be with such an amazing person. I could never be happy without him, I could never live without my soulmate. To protect my heart and his, I jumped to save us both, even if he didn't love me.

Yet, I was alive and listening to my heart thrum along with someone else's, someone I knew and would recognize in an instant. Forcing my eyes open, I stared eye to eye with him, Brick. My heart jumped from my skin when my mind matched up the pieces and the reality of the fact that I was lying on top of his body with his arms wrapped tightly around me. He smiled when he saw my gorgeous pink eyes widen and my cheeks began to redden with pure astonishment of the fact that we were this close together. My breathing had stopped and my heart had halted before me. Taking in a deep breath, I realized he was dripping wet, his hair covered in small droplets and that they were dripping onto his chest. I smiled meekly as he began to trace soft circles and elegant contours along the curves of my slim body. Goosebumps raised on my arms and made me shake in the sudden intensity and nervousness I felt. He looked deeply into my eyes and smiled a little when he finally noticed how much I was blushing. My color had now reached he full length of my body and made my heart race once more.

After staring into my eyes for several moments, he stopped his tracing and his smile faded. I figured he only touched me earlier to calm my eeriness and surprise. Now, he would get up and leave to go back to his girlfriend. I sighed in disappointment since his smile was now gone and his lips were tight and pressed together.

My body stopped quivering and I began to remove myself from him, my skin burning from leaving his warmth radiating off his skin. I couldn't help myself but be extremely attracted to him. However, I knew he would never find me attractive and he could never love me the way I felt about him.

To my surprise, he grabbed my waist and pulled me back to him, so our bodies were once again intertwined. I looked up into his smoldering red eyes, the intensity of his eyes was somewhat startling and it made my heart rate pick up by another 10 notches. After continuously staring at me with his lips still pressed together, he finally spoke with his deep but sincere voice.

"Why would you jump Blossom? Why would you kill yourself when you have nothing worth killing yourself for?" Brick said with his burning eyes cutting deep into my heart.

He had no idea how much pain I felt when he was with someone else, how much sadness I felt when he never would look at me that way or hold me that way. He would never ever see me as more than a friend, and it pained me to realize how unfair it was for him to deal with someone as selfish as me. He didn't have to love me and he didn't have to be my friend. I should be happy for his own happiness, not grieve over something that I was clearly not ready for or something that I would never have.

"I don't know, I guess I was tired of feeling the pain bite and break my heart every time I lost something I loved," I said with my throat thick and my eyes on the verge of tears.

He continued to stare back into my soul, his eyebrows pressed together in concern and his lips woven into a small, but sad smile. He deserved to know the truth, he deserved to know how I felt.

"What was hurting you? If anyone or anything is hurting you, I will make it stop," he asked with determination edging his voice.

"I can't tell you, it would only hurt you more. Besides, you couldn't help even if you wanted to," I said with the pain stabbing my heart, the sadness and anger that I was holding back was jostling back and forth inside me so hard that I began to shake violently.

"Blossom, you don't have to be afraid, please don't shut me out. Tell me," he said with sadness coating his smooth voice.

Without warning, before I could even take in the moment, he pulled my face to his and enveloped my lips in one, long passionate kiss. All I can say is that for the past three years, I had dreamed of this moment every single day since I first met him. I imagined our kiss to be amazing and wonderful, but I should have known, that after all this time, it would be so much more.

The moment that our lips touched, I instantly felt my heart jump through my chest and beat faster than a hummingbird's wings. Fireworks rocketed through the air with sparks flying around us as my first kiss quickly escalated into so much more. It was warm, beautiful, and above all, more than perfect.

Even without any air left to live, I held on with so much strength, to keep the kiss going as my lungs began to fade. He began to pull away and when our lips separated, I instantly wanted to be back with him, our lips together and our hands entangled into one. I didn't need oxygen (though my lungs said so), I just needed him. He finally let me go completely and he held my awestruck gaze as his sweet smile turned smug. I smiled back guiltily as his beautiful red eyes swept through my gaze and cut deep into my heart. Just then, with that one kiss, I knew we were meant to be, and I knew that he knew it too.

"Why didn't you say anything," I asked with a tint of shock in my voice.

"Well, I have liked you for a long time, and if I told you and you didn't feel that way about me, we would ruin or friendship. I didn't want to risk losing you and your trust. Now, I have realized how much you really mean to me and that I love you," he said.

The truth of his own words made me realize that that was why I didn't say anything to him. Then, I finally noticed the situation.

"Okay, I get why, that was why I didn't tell you, but did you save me," I asked.

"Of course, I love you. You think I would let you die when I have the power to stop it," he said with kind eyes.

Without even thinking, I leaned in again and kissed him with my arms wrapped around his neck. He kissed me back as hands traveled back down my back and wrapped tightly around my waist. After a few moments of pure bliss with him holding me, he stopped the kiss abruptly.

"Did I fix the problem," he asked with smugness edging around his light voice, figuring out that after he kissed me for he first time, that he himself was the issue holding me back.

I nodded and smiled delicately as he pulled me in again and kissed my lips once more. This moment was so perfect and so right, and I was determined to make it last longer than forever.


End file.
